1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a book shelf, and more particularly to a extendible book shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical book shelves have fixed configuration and are generally unextendible.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional book shelves.